


Your Life Isn’t A Porno

by marlee813



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlee813/pseuds/marlee813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard comes home from work to find Jim attempting to clean the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Life Isn’t A Porno

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)

The hot Georgia air was stagnant as Len made his way out of the car and up the driveway. His head hung low, beads of perspiration sliding slowly down his neck and into the collar of his button down. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, the fresh, cool air a welcome reprieve from the sun. 

He began tugging at his shirt the second the door was closed, peeling it off and tossing it on the couch, using the ribbed cotton fabric of his undershirt as his own personal fan as he made his way to the kitchen, desperate for a drink. The ice made a satisfying clunk as they hit the glass and he poured himself a hefty three fingers of bourbon before he headed to the living room. He was almost there, the urge to sit down and rest nearly overwhelming but sounds from outside caught his attention.

Jim was bent over the pool, attempting to reach a few errant leaves that had fallen from the tree that hung over the yard. They had somehow made their way into the very center of the pool, floating just out of reach of Jim’s attempts to get them. He was shirtless, the lean tone of his back highlighted by the sun as he moved. Len had to hide his grin in the rim of his glass as he watched with growing amusement as Jim tried every angle and every side of the pool, hopping back and forth like a bunny and smacking the water with his pool net. Len considered going out and buying a longer net so that it could reach the middle of the pool, but dismissed the idea with a short snort. Watching Jim flail around was much more amusing.

Jim hooked one of the leaves in his net. He was balanced precariously on one foot, his eyes narrowed slightly in the way that they always were when he was focused on something and his tongue was stuck between his teeth. 

“I don’t think that’s gonna work, Jimmy,” Len hollered at him from where he was standing inside the door frame, drink in hand, legs crossed at the ankle.

Jim startled, the quick jar of muscle had him toppling into the pool, limbs flailing. He came up spluttering, shaking his dirty blonde hair out of his face. Len was nearly doubled over in laughter, the look on Jim’s face before he hit the water – shocked, scared and pissed, all at the same time – would be forever burned into Len’s brain. 

“Oh for fuck sakes, Bones,” Jim shouted, his boyish laughter traveling to where Len still stood perched by the door, “you scared the shit out of me.”

“Oh come on, you were asking for it. Hanging over the side of the pool like that.” 

“Why do you have to be so mean to me?” 

“Who says I’m being mean to you? Only babies can’t take what they so willingly dish out,” Len replied, lips curled at the obvious pout on Jim’s face as he floated around the pool, seemingly unwilling to get out now that he was in.

“I’m not a baby, Bones.”

“Then quit yer whining,” Bones mumbled, raising his bourbon to his lips, the chill liquid trailing ice down his parched throat.

Jim scoffed, but didn’t say anything – and Jim being speechless was a miracle in and of itself – and Len took that as a personal win. 

“I am the only person who cleans the pool,” Jim finally responded, and Len knew Jim had been thinking of something clever to come up with… but he failed, typical, “I could just get up and leave you know.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Jim,” Len teased, “you know I only make fun of the people I like. You think you’re a big boy, I’m sure you can handle that.”

“Is that you telling me you love me?”

Len rolled his eyes skyward and shook his head slightly, “my god, man. Your ego! I’m surprised you can fit your big head anywhere. You know what? Just for that I’m going to go and hire a _real_ pool boy. So that I can play favorites and watch you two fight for my affections.”

“Affections!” Jim snickered, “I’m sorry to break it to you, Bones but your life is _not_ a porno.”

It was at that moment that Jim decided that his time spent in the pool was enough and hauled himself out. Len cursed, to no one. The little fucker probably had plotted to do that all along, to distract him and throw him off his game. He was a smart bugger when he wanted to be.

He was dripping wet, his sodden swim trunks pulled low with the weight of the water. Len felt his dick give a valiant twitch as he watched the shorts sag lower, a hint of Jim’s treasure trail visible and darkened slightly by the water. He ached to get his hands on him, to lick the faint traces of chlorinated water from his body, to watch his skin prickle in goosebumps as the summer air chilled his skin. To suck and tease at Jim’s nipples until they pebbled and hardened against his tongue.

Jim grabbed a towel and began wiping himself down, the fabric of his shorts drawn tight across the swell of his ass.

“Keep looking the way you do and it sure is gonna become a porno real damn quick,” Len growled, all pretenses of the game long gone.

Jim snapped his head up, the mischievous smirk gracing his features as he reached down to palm himself. 

“Jim,” Len gritted out, “stop that.”

“Or what?” Fuck, Jim was out of breath already, drawing in sucking breaths through his teeth as he continued to rub himself playfully.

Len gently put his bourbon on the patio table before taking off into a sprint in Jim’s direction. Jim hooted with laughter, dropping the towel and bolting away from Len’s grasp. They played chase for a few minutes, every time Len had a good hold on Jim’s body he would slip away, teasing and taunting from the other side of the lawn.

He finally got him from behind, arms wrapped around Jim’s waist, teeth buried in the soft flesh of his shoulder. Jim whimpered, his ass grinding backwards onto Len’s cock as he licked and soothed the reddened mark. 

“Bones, please,” Jim whined, low in his throat.

“Hush, darlin’,” Len whispered, “I’ll take care of ya.”

Len let him go, and Jim turned around, eyes twinkling with mirth. His pupils were blown, the blue hardly visible and Len was just about to step forward when he noticed the slight red tinge to Jim’s skin.

“Jim,” Len admonished.

“What?”

“When was the last time you put on sunscreen?” Len crossed his arms across his chest and waited. And waited. 

Jim even had the audacity to look sheepish.

“Um, I, uh, didn’t?” Jim admitted.

“You didn’t,” Len repeated, deadpan, “it is the middle of the fucking summer in _Georgia_ and you ‘didn’t’.”

“I’m sorry,” Jim sighed, hands raised in defense.

Len threw up his hands and stalked over to the patio. He could feel the shadow looming as he walked faster, and knew that Jim was following him.

“Bones…”

“Don’t ‘Bones’ me, Jim,” Len snapped as he grabbed the sunscreen off the table where it _always_ was, “did you know that melanoma is the one of the deadliest cancers? And that it can be easily prevented if you just put on some damn sunscreen!”

Jim stepped closer and fisted his hands into Len’s shirt, pulling him closer. He kissed both corners of Len’s mouth, fight leeching out of him like it hadn’t been there at all. The press of Jim’s body against him was enough to make him forget what he was mad about in the first place.

“Alright, alright,” Jim agreed, “no need to work yourself into a tizzy.”

“No need to…” Len huffed, “James T. Kirk, I swear to god if you do not get your ass over onto that lounge chair in the next ten seconds…”

“What are you gonna do? Spank me?” Jim interrupted.

“You are incorrigible,” Len muttered and smacked him hard on the ass, “now lay down.”

“Ah,” Jim shouted, rubbing his ass as he made his way over to the wooden chair and laid down on his stomach, “kinky, Bones. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“You asked for it. And you have no idea. Now be quiet.” 

Jim turned his head, his right cheek pressed into the chair. His eyes were closed, his hands hanging loosely by his sides as he trailed them up and down the patio stone. Jim let out a sigh as Len straddled him, settling down on the crease between Jim’s ass and thighs. He smoothed his hands gently over Jim’s sun warmed skin and Jim hissed, his body twitching in pain as he tried to get away from the pressure of Len’s hands.

He leaned down to whisper in Jim’s ear, “does it hurt?”

Jim nodded his head, eyes still closed, and Len kissed his temple before he sat back up, watching with a smile on his face as Jim sleepily grinned into the cushion.

“This should help,” Len stated, warming the sunscreen between his palms, “it’s got aloe in it.”

Jim groaned as Len smoothed his hands over Jim’s back, his skin greedily absorbing the cream as Len rubbed it in. The air grew thick with the smell of coconut, and Len was mesmerized by the feel of Jim’s skin beneath his hands and the happy sighs Jim made whenever a sensitive part of his back was covered with the lotion.

“Fuck that feels good,” Jim moaned, and Len’s cock, which had settled down previously, began to harden against the swell of Jim’s ass.

He rocked slightly into Jim’s crack, the pressure a welcome relief. 

“Bones?” Jim asked, and Len didn’t have to look at him to know that he was smirking like the little shit that he was.

Len sighed, “what, kid?” He knew what was coming.

“Is that the sunscreen bottle or are you just _very_ happy to see me?”

Len bit back a retort, the words dying in his throat as Jim canted his hips up as much as he could, giving Len more room to rock down.

“Shit, Jim.”

“Come on, baby.”

Len bent over, resting most of his weight on his arms. He blew cold air on the nape of Jim’s neck, watching him shiver with satisfaction before he nosed his way into the fine hairs. Jim smelt like warmth, sun and a hint of coconut and he mewled happily as Len trailed wet kisses across his neck, his teeth catching on the bumps from his vertebrae as he made his way down Jim’s spine.

He shuffled back and his ass caught Jim’s shorts, pulling them down as he moved to the edge of the lounge chair. Jim’s ass was bare, the red mark from where Len spanked him still slightly visible in the sunlight. He traced his fingers over the soft spot and Jim bucked, rubbing his cock on the fabric beneath him.

“Off,” Jim spat, pushing himself up onto his arms and toes. Len took the cue, standing up to help tug Jim’s trunks off as Jim kicked his legs to free himself from the confines. Jim settled with a groan, his hips still moving in teasing circles against the chair.

“On your knees,” Len ordered, patting Jim’s flank. Jim raised himself on hands and knees, his cock bobbing obscenely against his stomach every time he shifted. He was beautiful, spread open and wanton, and Len had to palm himself to keep his arousal in check.

Len knelt behind him as he situated himself between Jim’s legs, his clothes still fully on. He slid against Jim’s thighs, the scratch of denim against Jim’s sensitive skin had him whining low in his throat, the texture nearly too much against the backs of his legs. 

Len reached a hand out, laying it flat on Jim’s back and pushed Jim to his forearms. He ground his hips harder against Jim’s ass, his denim clad dick rubbing teasingly against Jim’s taint. Jim shouted, his head dropping to rest between his shoulder blades, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

“Mmm, look at you, Jim, all laid out for me.”

Jim whimpered and pushed back hard against Len’s front, nearly toppling him off the chair. Len held on for dear life, hands clasped to Jim’s hips like a lifeline, as Jim sought the friction he needed against his neglected body.

“Like that, do ya, darlin’?” 

“ _Ah_ , please,” Jim panted, and Len began to undo his jeans, shoving them down far enough to get his cock out, long and leaking in his hand.

The cockhead was flushed nearly purple, and Len thumbed his slit, smearing the precome down his dick before he slid it against Jim’s ass.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned as his cock dripped steadily, pulsing with the time of Leo’s thrusts against his backside.

Len was desperate to come, and from the wanton guttural sounds coming from beneath him, Jim was too. He grabbed the sunscreen and poured a liberal amount onto the small of Jim’s back, watching as it pooled in the dimples above the cleft. 

“Spread yourself,” Len snarled and Jim obliged, muffling his face in the cushion and grabbing both cheeks with his hands. Len ran his hand through the sunscreen and wiped it on Jim’s ass before he slid his hard cock against Jim’s crack, the head catching on his hole.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jim whined, “just like that, Bones.” 

Jim’s hand slipped from where it was holding his ass spread to grip at Len’s tank top, pulling him closer. Len leaned forward and draped his body over Jim’s, hands on either side of Jim’s arms. His thrusts grew shallow, the sweat slick slide had Len grunting in between Jim’s shoulder blades as they both raced to their release.

“Touch yourself,” Len demanded, and the hand that Jim had fisted in Len’s shirt flew to his dick, jacking off in time with Len as he thrust hard between Jim’s ass cheeks.

Len mouthed everywhere he could reach, having to stretch a bit to get to Jim’s mouth. They couldn’t do much more than breathe each other’s air, Jim’s small gusts of breath as he pleasured himself ghosted by Len’s face. 

Jim was close, his hips jerking sporadically into his fist and Len rocked harder along Jim’s crack, his balls slapping noisily against Jim’s ass. 

“Come for me, Jim,” Len murmured, his hand reaching to entangle itself with Jim’s as they both worked him to climax.

Jim came with a muffled shout, eyes squeezed shut as his cock pulsed out in streams against the fabric. Len kissed him through it, his shoulders, his neck, the sweat that had accumulated at the back of Jim’s neck as he milked him dry. 

Jim collapsed into a boneless heap, his limbs splayed out and chest heaving. Len pulled himself up, their skin reluctant to part with the heavy humidity, their sweat having nearly glued them together.

Len was still rock hard and he dragged his cock through the wet mess of lotion on Jim’s ass. Jim jerked violently, the aftershocks rolling through him.

“Sorry,” Len murmured.

“Mmm, don’t be,” Jim said, he looked properly fucked out, his face split into a goofy grin, “use me, ‘m yours.”

“Jesus, Jim,” Len groaned, his dick twitching at Jim’s words. He maneuvered them so that he had his legs on the outside of Jim’s body and coated his cock in the remaining lotion, peeling Jim’s cheeks apart to fit his cock between them. He rolled his hips and Jim shivered, his body twitching as Len’s cock grazed over his oversensitive hole. He tried to keep his thrusts steady, to prolong it as long as he could but his need to come was so tangible he was nearly incoherent with it.

He could feel the telltale tingling in his lower stomach and nuts, and grabbed harder at the globes of Jim’s ass, squeezing them more snugly against his cock as he fucked between them. The feel of the nearly unbearable tightness as he rutted harder, slick with lotion had his eyes crossed in pleasure. 

He felt his orgasm rip from him, spurting hard against Jim’s lower back. His toes curled from where they were laying against the chair and he felt his chin hit his chest as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed through him. He squeezed the last drops of come out, wiping them against Jim’s back.

He stayed like that until Jim shifted beneath him, rolling over onto his back, and Len should admonish him for smearing his come all over the cushion – and isn’t that going to be a lovely conversation with the dry cleaners – but he looked gorgeous, his hair nearly golden in the sun, his blue eyes big and nearly twinkling.

“Come here,” Jim demanded, arms outstretched.

“Are you nuts, Jim? I’d crush you.”

Jim rolled his eyes, making come hither motions with his hands until Len gave up, falling into his arms with a contented sigh, his head nudged underneath Jim’s chin. Jim trailed featherlike fingers against Len’s skin as Len kissed and nipped at the tender skin on Jim’s neck. 

“I think I’m gonna be finding remnants of sunscreen for weeks, Bones,” Jim teased, running his fingers through the sweaty mess on Len’s head. 

Len nuzzled Jim’s hand, “At least we know your ass won’t be getting cancer anytime soon.”

“God forbid,” Jim chuckled, bucking up into Len’s frame as Len reached down to cop a feel, “Hey, the ass is off limits until I get a nap.”

“Aww,” Len mock pouted and leaned forward to claim Jim’s lips instead. They traded lazy kisses in the setting sun, and if Len kept his hand on the swell of Jim’s ass, well, no one said anything.

THE END


End file.
